The Pain that We Share
by Yellowie17
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a boy filled with secrets. Naruto Uzumaki is a boy who shares secrets just as deep as Sasuke. Sasuke has a secret far more deeper and darker than the kyuubi being inside Naruto. The truth is Sasuke Uchiha is a girl named Satsuki Uchiha. She hides away from everything, the past, a certain blonde haired ninja, and most of all she hides from herself FemSasuke SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Secrets and Lies

Hey Guys, I made this SasuNaru story.

Hope you'll like it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Full Summary:

Sasuke Uchiha is a boy filled with secrets. Naruto Uzumaki is a boy who shares secrets just as deep as Sasuke. Both are filled with pain and anger but hides them differetly, one pretends to be happy and places a mask in the form of a grin, the other severed all the bonds that he may have formed and tried to hide himself from the world. How alike are these two people? Do they really share the same pain? Sasuke has a secret far more deeper and darker than the kyuubi being inside Naruto. The truth is... Sasuke Uchiha is a girl named Satsuki Uchiha. She hides away from everthing, the past, a certain blonde haired ninja, and most of all, she hides from herself. There are wounds that time can't heal. There are scars that never fades away.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I'm running again, away from the mob of villagers chasing after me, away from the hateful glares evey single person from this village I hate. Every single one of them, they glare at me, whisper behind my back, they call me a demon, they blame me for something that I didn't do, they hate me because of what I am, for what's inside of me, because I'm the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune.

I hate them too, all of them.

I ran into an alleyway in hopes that I could get away from them. Big mistake, I didn't realise that there were shinobi running after me too. The anbu who's supposed to protect me, is also in the mob of people who want's to kill me.

I ran into a dead end.

'no where else to hide, demon' said the anbu, who's leading the mob. He edged closer and closer to me and pulled a kunai out. He stabbed me everywhere he can in a blind rage.

It hurts. My body is shaking because of the pain. I could faintly hear the villagers' chant of 'die' or 'kill him' before my world turned black.

'kit'

'kit'

'kit, wake up'

I can hear kyu nee-san's voice. Yes, the kyuubi no kitsune is a female.

I lied about not knowing about her, in fact she's the only one who's my friend. She became a mother figure to me, even though I call he my sister.

Kyuu-chan is not bad, nor is she evil.

She attacked konoha 12 years ago because a konoha shinobi killed her new born kits. She said that this shinobi smelled of snakes. She got blinded by rage. She found konoha which has the scent of the man who killed her kits. So, she made her way to konoha and killed and destroyed evrything in her path. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sacrificed his life to save this pathetic excuse of a village. He used Shiki Fuin to seal the kyuubi no kitsune into his son, me.

Yes, my father, is the fourth hokage, the strongest and most powerful hokage konaha ever had. The one that saved this wretched village from a grieving demon's wrath, the person who sealed the kyuubi into me. I hated him beacuse of that.

I don't hate him because he sealed Kyuu-chan inside me, I hate him because he sacrifed his life to save a village not worth dying for. He was stupid to think that the villagers of konoha would treat me as a hero.

I opened my eyes and saw the disgusting sewer which represents my mind. I can see Kyuu-chan staring at me with a pained look in her eyes. She took the human form of what my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, looks like - only with 9 tails on her back.

'I'm so sorry kit, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me.' she said 'This is all my fault.'

'I don't blame you Kyuu-chan' I started 'the villagers are fools. They can never see me as anything else other than the demon that killed all of their loved ones'

She turned her back to me and she wore a guilty look on her face.

'I'm sorry..." her voice shook slightly.

I looked at her and said

'It's not your fault okay?' I gave her a small smile 'I could never hate you, you're the only person that saved me from losing my mind. You're my only one true friend, older sister and mother figure'

I hugged her lightly after I said that.

She chuckled a bit and hugged me back.

'Well kit, you need to wake up now, you are still in that alley way. Today's the day you get to know who's on your team right?'

My eyes widened comically as I realised that what she said is true.

I woke up and saw that I am actually still in the alleyway. I ran as fast as I could to get to my 'apartment', which has been one again destroyed by the villagers.

I quickly took a shower, eat and got ready. All the wounds I had from last night were healed but even if they're not there any more I still feel a bit sore. I put on my hideous 'kill me' orange jumpsuit - the only thing that the shops would sell me so that they can see me wherever I go.

I ran to the academy and breathed out a sigh of relief when I entered the room. I'm not late.

I quickly put on my stupid fake grin as soon as I went in.

'Oi! Naruto what are you doing here? This is just for people who graduated.' I heard Shikamaru say as he stood up and walked up to me.

I grinned widely at him and pointed at my hitai-ate.

'I passed. See?'

The whole Mizuki thing just made realise how much the people in this village hates me. I'm quite glad that at least Iruka-sensei doesn't hate me.

I strode pass him and I heard him mutter 'troublesome'. I chuckled lightly at that and sat on my seat next to the one and only emo-king, Sasuke Uchiha. He acts so arrogant and thinks he's above everyone else because he's a stupid Uchiha.

As a shinobi I know how to look 'underneath the underneath'. I could see that he's just wearing a mask of arrogance to hide the lonely person behind it. I could see the loneliness, pain,anger and strangely fear in his eyes

but I could also see that he is broken.

Sasuke is a very interesting person for me. He looked so different from most normal boys. I could say that I myself isn't normal either but there's something off about him. His skin looks too soft, he's a bit shorter than most boys - I'm actually the shortest genin in this class but that's because I don't get to eat regualarly, and the weirdest thing about him is that his features looks softer than most boys who has sharper features.

I broken out of my thoughts when I heard two loud screeches. The stupid Sasuke fangirls, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. I only pretend that I like Sakura because it's a part of my mask. I actually couldn't stand that screeching banshee.

'Sakura-chan go on a date with me!' I shouted at the top of my lungs acting like an idiot. As usual all I got from her was a 'NO!' and a punch on the head.

'Naruto move, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun' she said with hearts in her eyes, staring at the last Uchiha. I mentally rolled my eyes at her. She's nothing but a stupid excuse of a kunoichi. Even Ino's more dedicated to be a kunoichi than her.

I stood up, and sat on the table in front of Sasuke and glared at him. He glared back.

'What do you even see in him Sakura-chan!' I whined, although I was mentally gagging when I said that to the banshee.

Unexpectedly, someone behind me stood up and knocked me over, leading to me falling on top of Sasuke. Our lips met for a second but I was more shocked on what my hand touched. I felt something soft and fleshy on his chest... are those breasts?

I quickly stood up and gagged, I glared at him again. Although my mind is still trying to process why Sasuke would have boobs.

I nearly missed the look or panic in his eyes. His breathing also increased a bit but he quickly composed himself.

'NARUTO YOU BAKA!' I heard the banshee scream out and hit me on the head, again.

'Sakura-chan it was an accident...'

before I could continue Iruka-sensei entered and told everyone to be quiet. He gave us all a long speech about how we are now a genin and how the life of a ninja works.

He started telling us the teams we're in but I didn't pay any attention to it until I heard him call out my name.

'Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki...' I lpayed more attention '...Sakura Haruno...' I stood up and threw my hands in the air saying yes, I was mentally groaning '...and Sasuke Uchiha.'

'Why is a great shinobi like me stuck with a prick like him!' I shouted pointing a finger at Sasuke who strangely has a somewhat dazed look.

'Naruto' Iruka-sensei began 'the teams that are formed needs to be balanced, Sasuke is the rookie of the year, Sakura is the smartest kunoichi here and you, Naruto, are the deadlast'

Chuckles filled the room and I sat down with my arms crossed.

'Hn... dobe' I heard Sasuke say and made the chuckles louder.

I groaned out loud and didn't pay anymore attention to what Iruka-sensei was saying.

After telling us the teams, he told us to have our lunch and go back afterwards t0 meet out jonin senseis.

Everyone started to leave but I stayed there and told Sasuke that I need to talk to him.

When everyone was gone he said

'What do you want dobe?'

I took a deep breath

'Sasuke are you a girl?' I asked

His eyes widened and fear and panic flash in his eyes.

'N..no I'm not!' he tried denying

'so that explains why you look so feminine!' I said in realisation

I grabbed his arms and pinned him to the wall with a strength that surprised him... her?

I leaned my face dangerously close to hers and I saw her blush... which actually looks cute...

'BAD THOUGHTS NARUTO!' I mentally scolded myself

'I'm asking again Sasuke, if that's even your real name, are you a girl?'

'Sasuke' sighed in defeat, still blushing like a tomato but fear is lingering in her eyes

'Yes, I am...' I heard her mutter 'My name is Satsuki... Satsuki Uchiha'

********  
CHAPTER END

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED

Yellowie17


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke/Satsuki's POV

Disappointment... that's all I ever am

Weak... is something I will always be

Broken... is what I am now

* * *

I tried my hardest not glare at every villager who worships me just because I'm the last Uchiha. I know that they only care about my kekkai genkai. Nothing more. Nothing less. I want nothing but to watch this village burn to ashes.

This village is the reason why I am alone right now. This village is the reason my whole clan was murdered. The reason why Itachi killed them. The reason why I'm like this. This village caused my pain.

They left me broken.

I will never forgive them.

I continued to walk to the academy to know who will be in my team.

_Why do they need to put me in a team? They'll only bring me down. _

I just hope that I won't be in a team with any my fangirls... *shiver* fangirls. Those stupid excuses for a kunoichi are nothing but a disgrace. All they ever think about is boys, how they look like and they don't focus on their kunoichi career. My fangirls only likes me because of my looks. They say that they want to marry me but only becasue of my wealth and name. That all they ever cared about, they don't deserve to be called a respectable kunoichi.

As usual, the academy is empty when I got there. I'm always the first one to get here so I'm not surprised.

I sat at my seat and waited for the other to arrive.

After a few minutes, a few people started to come in the room and before I knew it, there were only a few people who's not here yet.

I looked around and saw the dead-last shinobi in the academy, Naruto Uzumaki. I always thought that there is something about him that I find very interesting. I can see through that stupid fake grin he always wore whenever there are people around, but when it's just him that grin fades and his becomes an emotionless being. I know this because just like him, I know what pain is, and I also sometimes see him walking by himself when I stay on the rooftops to get away from the squeeling fangirls. He has that stupid grin on his face again, but with the way that he's moving I can see that he's in pain. His movement are too stiff and he's not jumping around the room like he usually does when he gets here.

"Oi! Naruto what are you doing here? This is only for people who passed." I heard Shikamaru say to the dobe.

Naruto gave him a huge _fake_ grin and pointed at his hitai-ate.

"I passed. See?" he said and then strode off and sat on his seat next to me.

After a few more minutes, the two screeching banshees arrived squeeling my name and fighting over who gets to sit next to me.

_Are they stupid or something? Can't they see that someone's already sitting next to me?_

Naruto stood up and annoyingly asked Sakura out on a date. She said no and punch him. I don't know what the dobe sees in that girl. She's pathetic.

"'Naruto move, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun." she said with hearts around her eyes as she let out another annoying fangirlish scream.

I mentally rolled my eyes at her.

Naruto then stood up, crouched on the table in front of me and glared. I glared back at him and we started a glaring competition.

"What do you even see in him Sakura-chan" he whined at said girl.

The person behind Naruto stood up and knocked him over causing Naruto to fall on top of me. Our lips touched for a second and I tried my hardest to force down my blush.

_THAT IDIOT STOLE MY FIRST KISS!_

His hands accidentally wandered around my chest where I keep certain appendages bandaged. I know it was an accident but I couldn't help it but be scared, he'll find out my secret. I'm sure that he now knows that I'm a girl. I mean, by the look in his face I know that he must've found out already. Naruto may be the dead-last but I'm sure that he's not stupid.

I pulled away from him and mad gagging noises. Although deep inside I'm shaking in fear. What if Naruto tells everyone? What if _he_ finds out that I'm alive? I don't ever want to see him. He ruined me. I tried to shake away all these thoughts but his voice crept into my mind. I try to forget about him.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Iruka-sensei walk in the room. I only noticed him when he used his Big Head no Jutsu to tell everyone to shut up.

He then told us a long speech about how we need to know about the life of a shinobi. After that he started telling us the teams we are in. My fangirls, honestly if only they knew that I really am a girl, were listening intently waiting for their names to be called hoping that I'm in the team they are in.

I didn't bother listening to the other teams being called out annd patiently waited for my name to be called.

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki..." this got me interested, _who's on the dobe's team?_ "...Sakura Haruno..." the dobe threw his hands up in joy "...and Sasuke Uchiha" I resisted the urge to groan out of annoyance when I found out that my team mates are a fangirl, and the dead-last. I faintly heard Sakura saying something to Ino about her being on a team with me but I couldn't care less about what she says as long as she doesn't bother me or get in mmy way.

"Why is a great shiniobi like me stuck with a prick like him?" Naruto shouted accusingly pointing a finger at me. I don't know if it's just me but it almost looks like his eyes are saying 'You're hiding something and I'm going to find out whatever it is'. Realisation struck me hard as the fact that Naruto, someone who possibly knows about my secret, is in a team with me. I tried my best not to panick and just act cool like I usually do.

"Naruto" Iruka-sensei began to explain "the teams formed needs to be balanced, Sasuke is the rookie of the year..." I smirked a bit when I heard this "Sakura is the smartest kunoichi here" like her smarts would get her anywhere, she can't even do basic taijutsu "and you, Naruto, are the dead-last" Iruka-sensei finished. This caused an eruption of chuckles around the room.

I decided that I need to act like normal and pretend that he didn't know my secret.

"Hn... dobe" I said smirking a bit.

This caused the chuckles to become louder.

Iruka-sensei then proceeded to tell the teams and after that he told us it is our lunch break and then we meet out jonin senseis afterwards.

I was about to leave but Naruto grabbed my arm and told me that he need to talk to me. I waited until we were the last people inside to make sure that no one would hear our conversation.

"What do you want dobe?" I managed to utter out.

He took in a deep and looked at me straight on the eye with a serious calculating look in his eyes. I tried not flinch at his gaze.

"Sasuke... are you a girl?" He asked. I didn't expect him to be that straight-forward with asking and I panicked.

"N...no I'm not!" I stuttered out defensively.

The look in his eyes told me that he doesn't believe in what I just said.

He looked deep in thought for a second but then blurted out

"so that explains why you look so feminine" he said in realisation

_am I really that obvious?_

Before I could get lost in my thoughts he grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall with a strength and speed I didn't know he possessed.

He leaned his face dangerously close to mine and the events of out 'kiss' flashed into my mind and I blushed.

I was mentally berating myself for acting so out of character in front of him but he then spoke again in a deadly serious tone.

"I'm asking again Sasuke, if that's even your real name, are you a girl?"

I realised that there's no point in hiding it when he already put the pieces together and I decided to just tell him the truth.

"Yes, I am..." I muttered, trying to look away from his piercing blue eyes, "...my name... is Satsuki... Satsuki Uchiha"

Naruto's eyes went wide with shock.

He opened his mouth as if he'ss going to say something then...

***cough* *cough***

"am I interrupting something here?"

I looked at the source of the voice which is Iruka-sensei. He's looking at us with a weird smile and wagged his eyebrows suggestively as if trying to point out something.

"Both of you are in a... very comprimising position right now..." he pointed out.

I realised that I am still being pinned to the wall by Naruto. I blushed scarlet red and pushed him off me.

"w..what are y..you d..doing dobe?" I managed to stutter out, completly embarassed being caught in a position like that, especially with me habing this boy facade up.

Naruto also blushed when he realised how wrong we looked a few minutes ago.

"Iruka-sensei how long have you been there?" Naruto asked, embarrasment still clear in his face.

"long enough to see Satsuki-chan here pinned up to the wall." Iruka-sensei answered. I was shocked when I heard him say my real name. _Did he hear our conversation?_

Before I could even ask him anything he said, "Naruto... why did you have Satsuki-chan here pinned up to the wall? Are you perhaps... trying to do something indecent and dirty?"

Naruto spluttered out, muttering incoherent words under his breath.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong." Naruto pointed out defensively. "I was just asking the teme here if he is a... WAIT A MINUTE! How the hell did you know about Sasuke being Satsuki and all?" I guess Naruto is smarter than he lets on. I didn't think that he could notice that Iruka-sensei called me Satsuki and not Sasuke.

Iruka-sensei chuckled. "I'm your sensei, I know these things" he said and went over to his desk and got some files out before walking to the door to leave.

"well, I'll be going now" he said and walked out but he came back and said, "You two should eat your lunches now before your sensei gets here... oh and I don't want you two having a replay of what happened earlier"

I felt myself blush again as he was saying about our 'kiss' earlier. I can see that Naruto's blushing too.

Once Iruka-senei was gone and both of us topped blushing Naruto once again looked at me with a dead-serious face. I knew exactly what that looked meant. I was a look that says, 'Why are you pretending to be a boy?'

I sighed. "You might want to sit down, this would be quite a long story." He sat down and I continued.

"It all started when I was still little, back before my clan waas massacred. I use to love playing with my oni.. Itachi. I loved my brother. I always wanted him to train me so I can be strong like him. My father, however, was against Itachi spending time wiht me. He said that I am just a distraction and a prodigy like Itachi should be focusing on getting stronger and nothing else. I hated my father for doing that, he took my brother away from me. After father told Itachi to stay away from me, I started playing by myself. I spent most of my time wiht my mother and she was teaching me the basics of being a kunoichi. True my mother was no Itachi but I still cherished those time I spent with her. As I grew older, Itachi became more and more distant, he acted like I don't even exist anymore. I started to hate him because of that. Then... one day after practing a fire jutsu, I went home and noticed that the compund looks too quite. I grew nervous because of that. I ran straight into my father's study and shouting his name and my mother's name out. What I saw there scared me, I couldn't move... there was a man... I couldn't see his face very well and when he saw me, a noticed a huge grin on his face and... he... he..." I started sobbing violently at this point.

Naruto immediately stood up and hugged me, saying comforting words and rubbing my back to calm me down.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." he said

"No.. I.. I'm fine" I said once I calmed down.

I then continued...

"This man... he... he raped me." I finally said and I can feel my eyes watering up again. I saw Naruto clench his fists and grit his teeth in anger when I said this.

"It was so painful... I felt like my body was being split in two. After a few more minutes of his torture, Itachi arrived. He looked so enraged. He pushed the man off me and I immediately curled up in a ball and shaked my body back and forth, trying to calm down. When I looked up to see what was happening, Itachi had a kunai up against the man neck and he was asking him why he murdered the entire clan. When the man spoke, Itachi's eyes widened, he recognised the voice, it was a someone from anbu. The man said... "I hated you! All of you Uchiha and your stupid sharingan! I hate that someone as young as you can get your way up the top ranks as an anbu captain by just flaunting your stupid Uchiha name! Remember when I told you that I would take away everthing precious from you? I started off with killing your precious clan and then I broke your little sister you love so much!" The man started laughing maniacally at this point and Itachi cut out his throat and killed him. He walked up to me and told me that he would leave konoha. I begged him to stay but he said that he needs to find out the truth. He said that someone else was pulling the strings behind this massacre. He told me that I need to pretend to be a boy so nothing like that would happen again, he said that no one needs to know about the story behind the Uchiha Massacre and he would pretend that he was the one who killed all of them. It was hard for me but I finally accepted the fact that I was alone..."

I felt the tears falling down my face after telling him the whole story and for the second time, I was in the arms of Naruto.

"I'm sorry for making you remember all of this." he said

"It's fine... at least there's someone here who knows the truth." I'm glad that there would be someone I can talk to and trust. "You won't tell anyone right?"

"Not even a single soul" he answered.

I put a henge on myself to hide my puffy eyes and I started to walk out of the room.

"What are you waiting for, let's have lunch... dobe" I put on my 'Sasuke' smirk and acted like nothing happened.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted, running after me, also acting like nothing happened.

* * *

However... they didn't notice the retreating figure that was listening to whole conversation.

* * *

CHAPTER END

* * *

Hey guys! This is chapter two and I hope you liked it :)

Thank you for the people who reviewed :)

Yellowie17


End file.
